Curiosity killed the Demon
by Freez-DeathLiver
Summary: Rin tries to cope with the feelings that are blossoming for Yukio while his tail has a mind of its own on the matter. Rated M. Twincest, don't like don't read. NOT FOR CHILDREN !
1. Curious

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I'm also not making any money off of this fanfiction._

_Freez: I've wanted to do a story about these two for a long time, never really had the right motivation until I had a dream, which always seems to be the starting point of any fanfiction I start, lol. I really like this pairing and the anime, and have read almost every highly favorited fanfic on this site related to it, lol._

_Let me know if you guys like it or not?_

_It's going to be either 2 or 3 chapters long, maybe more if you guys like it, idk, up to you._

_**Warnings**__: Rated M for a reason and there will be kinkyness, I'm famous for it at this point. It's a Yukio/Rin, I'm pretty sure… My dream didn't get that far so the more ppl who review and want Y/R will get their wish but if enough want R/Y, I will do that instead._

_I honestly haven't seen many R/Y out there so I don't know if anyone will actually ask for that or not?_

Rin Okumura lay on his bed with his hands behind his head. He was relaxing before Yukio got home and made him work on his homework and study. His tail thumped at his side. It would rise up before falling down, over and over.

He had long ago realized that his new appendage had a mind of its own. The furry thing when loose gave away any emotions that he was feeling. If he was sad, it dragged on the ground, loosing all its spunk. If he was mad, it would sway around, lashing out at anything close to it. If he was happy, it tended to wag, which embarrassed Rin and pissed him off to no end.

When Rin was aroused though, that's when the fun happens with his tail. His tail REALLY had a mind of its own when he became aroused. He recalled back to the first time he pleased himself after gaining the new appendage:

_Rin sighed, opening the door to his and Yukio's room, dropping his bag and grabbing a change of clothes. Yukio had pushed them hard that day in training. He was sweaty and felt gross. He had also stayed after class to walk Shieme home and talk to her. They both knew she could just use the key but she had insisted that a walk would be nice._

_He'd enjoyed his talk with Shieme, which wasn't anything out of the ordinary as they mostly just talked about school and their mutual friends, but Rin had wanted to get home and wind down._

_Rin began his heavy trudge to the bath, eager to soak in the hot water and just relax._

_He didn't even notice the other clothes in the basket when he tossed his in, nor the dirty clothes in the hamper as he dropped his own in. He drabbed a towel off the rack and draped it over his arm._

_He pulled open the sliding door, taking a step in to the bath, and stopped dead when he saw Yukio._

_The younger brother was sitting on a stool, turned away from his older brother; a small bucket of water over his head before he tipped it and let it was all of the soap from his hair._

_Rin watched attentively as a clump of soap slid down Yukio's back and in-between the two mounds, which looked oddly plump and attractive as Yukio sat, and nested there._

_Rin's eye's widened, realizing his body temperature was rising steadily as he watched the water slide down his younger's brother's back. He could see the lean muscles ripple as Yukio dipped the bucket and repeated the process once more. His brother's body was something that Rin considered to be perfect._

_Yukio shook his head, shaking the water from his dark brown tresses, and placed the bucket down. While Yukio shook his head, Rin had been entranced by Yukio's butt cheeks as they jiggled, feeling the heat on his face and throughout his body turn into a full fledged inferno. The heat was pooling in his groin, fiving life to his dick as it began to fill and become stiff. Rin gulped and grit his teeth, trying to will away his bodies reaction, but it didn't seem to help._

_His tail was twitching wildly, rubbing against the back of his legs and sending shivers up his spine. He didn't notice the light groan escape his lips at the sensation until Yukio's back went ridged._

_When Yukio began to turn towards Rin, the older moved his left hand, which had the towel draped over it, to the front of his form, effectively hiding his pulsating erection._

_Yukio gave a surprised look when his lucid green eyes met the intense blues of his older brothers before his eyes turned more curious._

"_Nii-san, are you alright?" He stood up, walking towards Rin quickly, which only made the older blush and jump, his tail standing straight in the air and ridged._

"_I-I'm fine! I just didn't know you were already in the bath! Sorry, Yukio, for barging in on you." Rin meekly rubbed at the back of his head. His smile was wide enough so his eyes closed as he tried to not look at his younger brother's penis._

"_Are you sure?" Came Yukio's quizzical reply as he studied him intently. "You made a pained noise."_

_I'm really fine! I'm just tired from the long day is all!" As Rin waved his right hand in dismissal, he didn't notice that his left hand holding the towel swayed, making the bulge hiding behind it noticeable for just the briefest of moments. Yukio's eyes didn't miss the movement. Rin was too busy smiling and not opening his eyes for fear of staring at his brother to notice the faint blush and surprised look on Yukio's face._

_Yukio brushed past Rin, quickly grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist before turning his head to look back at his older brother._

"_Hurry in the bath so that I can help you study for the upcoming test." He said sternly and walked away, grabbing his clean clothes from the basket next to the door, and going to their room to get changed._

_Once Yukio was out of sight, Rin let out a sigh. He was finally able to relax. He placed his towel on a rack and slowly lowered himself into the hot bath, looking absently mindedly towards the stool that Yukio had been sitting on._

_He looked down through the slightly murky water, from the bath minerals, to his aching member. His tail had resumed stroking his legs once he had relaxed. As Rin felt all the tension ease from his muscles, his tail had begun to move up his legs slowly, making him sigh at the pleasant fluffy feeling. He wasn't too surprised but did blush when the fluffy appendage wrapped around his erection, stroking it with the wisps of the soft fur._

_Rin tried to will his tail away, but it didn't seem to want to listen to him and instead wrapped more securely around his member and flicked the tip. He groaned, jerking at the touch, and felt his tail tighten before rubbing up and down on his shaft._

_Rin relaxed into the feeling and ran his hands down his chest, stopping to pinch as his perked nipples, reveling in the sensations that spread across his skin. He let his head tilt back to the edge of the bath and closed his eyes, focusing solely on the pleasure before the image of Yukio's flaccid member came into his minds eye. We wondered how large Yukio got when hard. He imagined it, standing to attention in front of his face, and how he would worship it with his tongue. He would lick along the base slowly, looking up into his brother's lustful green eyes, before sucking at the tip._

_Rin's face darkened, wondering what kind of pleasant noises would spill from his brothers soft looking pink lips. 'Nii-san…' Rin imagined him saying, in a voice that could barely contain his need. Rin's tail worked faster as heat pooled in his groin._

_Rin put his hand down to grab his member but his tail smacked it away before resuming its ministrations. Rin growled low before instead sliding down his side and going under his member to his ass. He pressed at the hole, probing slowly, before braking past the muscle and moaning loudly._

_He scooted to the side of the tub and turned enough that he could reach behind himself better and pushed in deeper. He was searching for the one spot that would help him finish faster, knowing that Yukio was waiting upstairs for him, and jolted when he brushed it. His vision went white for a moment as he screamed in ecstasy before finger fucking himself in that same spot._

_Everything for Rin was now just a haze of pleasure as he neared his climax. Rin could feel the drool that escaped his open mouth as he panted and moaned drip down his chin onto the side of the bath. And with one strong push of his finger, while his tail tightened around his member, Rin came harder then he ever had before._

Rin moaned, turning to his side. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be thinking about things like that while waiting for his brother to get home.


	2. Pre-Devious

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything. I swear on my mothers left eye~! (?)_

_Freez: To the anonymous person who was like, NO MA ON FF~! I'm not going to go there… I appreciate your concern, but I made fair warnings. If the mods want to take my story down, that's fine, you can all find it on AFF. (adultfanficiton) Same name on there, freez_deathliver._

_Um, this chapter is more fluff than anything. I wanted to see how well I could do the interactions between each of the brothers. Let me know if I suck hardcore or not LMAO. XD_

_If anyone's bored and wants to Rp… PM me~! (Will warn that it's been a while…)_

_BTW… Gonna be a Yukio/Rin, my dream finished the other night… *__**squeals***_

_**WILL HAVE FASTER UPDATES~! Finals are finally over! WOOO!**_

Rin didn't notice that he had dozed off until he heard a long sigh from across the room. He jumped, turning towards Yukio who had a displeased look on his face.

"Nii-san, I expected you to have already started on your work, instead of taking a nap." Yukio shook his head, shutting the door behind himself before walking over to his desk and dropping his things on the surface.

"It was boring and a waste of time without you!" Rin retorts with a huff, folding his arms and following Yukio's example by going to sit at his own desk, pulling out his things.

"You could have read the chapters I gave you." Yukio was busy putting away his jacket. He seated himself at his own desk and got his own homework out as well as his reports and anything that he needed to grade for the exorcist class.

"Too much work~!" Rin said, thumping his head onto the top of the desk. He wasn't about to admit that Yukio was right and he should have read the chapters before asking his younger sibling for help.

"As much as it pains me to say this repeatedly, Nii-san, all it takes to get better grades is to apply yourself." Yukio could hear Rin's pout before he slowly picked his head up and flipped open his book to the appropriate spot.

They sat in comfortable silence as each went about their individual tasks. Rin read and worked on problems, skipping over ones he didn't know. He would see how far he could get without Yukio and then spit it in his face later.

Rin couldn't help it when his thoughts lapsed to what he was thinking about before he fell asleep. He felt his cheeks color lightly and as his body began to heat up. His obsession towards Yukio was something he tried to hide. It didn't help that Yukio seemed to be so intergraded in everything that Rin did. Even becoming an exorcist at such a young age to help Rin was almost too much for Rin's mind to handle. His feelings had blossomed after Yukio and him had the spat in the classroom and came out unscathed and still as close as they were before their father had passed.

Before that moment, Rin had felt like he was in limbo, not really able to process much and instead just repeatedly asking himself why.

His chest would swell with pride and adoration whenever he thought of Yukio and how smart his brother was. His dream to be a doctor when they were younger while Rin had to defend him from bullies was one of those moments when Rin's chest would clench in a way that unnerved him for some reason.

Rin couldn't stop the regret that immediately swam in his thoughts. Everything was his entire fault. All of Yukio's problems, the death of Fujimoto, their father, and the fact that his brother could be killed trying to protect his worthless older brother could be blamed on Rin's mere existence.

After their father died and Rin found out that Yukio must have known all along, Rin felt as if his world was shattering. The shaky question of 'What do you think of me?' made Rin's chest squeeze in an unbearable pain. Yukio must hate him with all his might, Rin having thrown Yukio into the life of being an Exorcist, and Rin snapped. All of his emotions came out in a string of anger, the only way he really knew how to deal with things, and when Yukio pointed the gun at him…

Yukio seemed to notice Rin's shaking and the way his older brother had tensed up. His brows scrunched in confusion.

"Nii-san..?" Yukio asked, moving his body to face Rin more fully. "What's wrong?" Yukio was almost prideful in the way that he could read his twin brother's actions. He couldn't read his thoughts though.

Rin's voice came in a whisper almost, light to the ears so much so that Yukio found himself leaning even closer to his older twin. "It's nothing Yukio. I'm just stuck on a problem is all…" Yukio knew that wasn't it but decided to humor Rin for a little. He scooted his chair closer to the smaller of the two and looked over his shoulder at the work in front of him.

The youngers face scrunched in confusion. He could see that Rin had gotten the last question right and the next was no different. Rin hadn't even attempted the problem yet. Now Yukio was worried. Rin's lie wasn't even plausible.

"Nii-san, you know if something's bothering you, you are supposed to talk to me, ne?" Yukio could instantly feel the denial that sprang through Rin's body at his words. He smiled lightly, happy that his other half had come back out of whatever depression he had been in.

"Don't boss me around Yukio! If I don't want to tell you shit I don't have to!" His tail was weaving behind his back menacingly. "You're not even helping with the problem I'm stuck on!" He ground out through his clenched fangs. "Some genius you are!"

Yukio laughed. "I will gladly help you, but why don't you at least try and start the problem first, ne?" Rin's pouted and turned back to his work, pencil in hand, he began the problem while mumbling angrily under his breath.

Sharp eyes caught the mistake that Rin had made on the paper long before the elder and began to reach for the pencil that was still scratching away on the paper. Yukio placed his hand over Rin's and guided his hand up to where the mistake was. He applied pressure and crossed it out before writing in the correct number.

Rin gulped, the unexpected move from his sibling making his cheeks heat up and betray his thoughts about the situation. His instincts took over and he quickly started to chide Yukio's actions in anger to hide any of his other emotions from surfacing.

"What are you doing, baka! I could have done it myself if you had pointed it out!" Rin's face dropped from angry to a leer. He might as well mess with Yukio a little after something like that. "Or did you just want to touch me, pervert?" He smirk grew wider as Yukio's face reddened slightly. He started busting out laughing at how uneasy Yukio looked. His normally composed face had fallen and Rin couldn't help the amusement that radiated from his being.

"I'm the pervert? Why is your tail wrapped around my waist, nii-san?" Rin blinked in confusion at Yukio's cool statement and the way his brother's face leered at him, daringly. Rin looked down and bristled at the sight of his tail wrapped around his younger brother's waist.

_Freez: Let me know what you think and what your suggestions are~! If I like it I'll make it work~! =D_


End file.
